Pengakuan yang Terlambat
by Wiwitaku
Summary: "Asal kau tahu saja—waktu tidak akan pernah menunggu siapapun, Takane. Tidak akan pernah,"/Karena ia adalah gadis yang selalu berusaha menolak apa yang hatinya ingin ucapkan./TakaneHaruka, KonoEne, kemunculan Kuroha. Spoiler. Warning dan disclaimer di dalam.


Disclaimer: **Kagerou Days**/**Mekakucity Actors** adalah milik **Jin**.

Warning: mengandung **Spoiler**, karena mengambil **setting dari manga dan animenya**(saya ambil _scene-scene_ yang sudah agak jauh). Takutnya **OOC**, **typo**, **dan sebangsanya**.

Selamat menikmati. Dan sekali lagi, saya ingatkan akan keberadaan spoiler di fanfik ini.

Ia bisa mengucapkan serentetan rumus-rumus fisika dan matematika—walau berupa membaca dari buku—dengan agak lancar. Ia bisa mengeja seluruh huruf mulai dari a sampai z tanpa hambatan. Ia bisa meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat sarkas tanpa gagap sama sekali.

Tapi kenapa hanya sekedar mengucapkan _dua kata_ itu, ia tak bisa?

Bahkan dengan sebuah kertas bantuan di tangannya. Bahkan dengan berlatih di depan kaca secara sendirian.

Namun di hadapan orang itu—otaknya buntu. Tenggorokannya terasa terganjal, ada sesuatu yang menahan agar kalimat tersebut tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan yang mengganjalnya, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah rasa malunya yang terlalu tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**Pengakuan yang Terlambat**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, tidak."

Ia menolak ucapan temannya itu dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Lawan bicaranya cemberut.

"Oh—ayolah, Takane-_san_. Kurasa, apa yang baru kuucapkan tadi itu tidak mustahil, kok."

"Panggil saja Takane," gadis dengan rambut ikat dua itu kemudian berkata lagi, "Aku juga tidak berkata bahwa itu tidak masuk akal, Ayano. Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu…"

Ayano mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa tidak mungkin? Menyatakan cinta kepada Haruka-_san_ di saat acara tahun baru sekolah… Bagian mana yang tidak dapat kau terima?"

"Justru di situ letaknya, Ayano. Aku tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta pada dia! Setidaknya, bukan saat acara tahun baru nanti." Takane berujar sambil memalingkan matanya ke dinding kelasnya yang dipenuhi rak. Matanya melirik meja dan kursi yang selalu ditempati oleh orang yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka itu.

"Lantas, kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan. Aku menunggu dia yang menyatakan terlebih dahulu. Habis, sebagai pihak perempuian—aku malu. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya—maka nanti aku akan memberanikan diri untuk jujur kepadanya."

"Itu—lama, Takane…" Ayano berkata lirih.

Takane berusaha tersenyum seraya menatap Ayano. "Heh, aku masih punya waktu satu tahun lebih sebelum kelulusan! Waktuku dan waktunya masih banyak," Takane lalu menyambung, "Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan kau dan bocah i—"

"Takane,"

Sang kakak kelas itu tidak menyangka, bahwa Ayano akan menyela ucapannya. Apalagi, mukanya itu sudah tidak ia benamkan di syal merahnya. Suara membulat—menegas—dan mata memandang telak ke depan.

"Asal kau tahu saja—waktu tidak akan pernah menunggu siapapun, Takane. Tidak akan pernah,"

"Begitu juga dengan kematian. Karena waktu dan kematian adalah teman dekat yang tak terpisahkan."

Dalam sekejap, hening menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

Suara derap kaki memenuhi koridor sekolah tersebut.

Tidak ada pasang mata yang melirik, tidak ada mulut yang berbisik. Waktu sudah hampir senja, dan sekolahnya telah sepi.

Hanya suara larinya yang terus terdengar di telinga.

Di tangannya telah ia bawa sebuah tas sekolah yang bukan miliknya. Tas sekolah yang berisi seluruh barang bawaan teman akrabnya—Kokonose Haruka.

Airmatanya serasa ingin tumpah. Nafasnya sangat memburu, pikirannya telah lari sana-sini. Ia tidak peduli akan sedikitnya pasokan udara di jantungnya kini, ia tidak peduli akan tampangnya yang penuh keringat, ia tidak peduli dengan ikatan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan.

Yang ia sungguh-sungguh pikirkan hanya tiga hal;

Kokonose Haruka, rumah sakit, dan kejujuran yang akhirnya berani ia ujarkan.

Tapi segala itu akhirnya buyar juga—bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk dan kesakitan tiada tara yang ia rasakan.

Serta hadirnya penyesalan yang menambah rasa sakit itu.

_"__Asal kau tahu saja—waktu tidak akan pernah menunggu siapapun, Takane. Tidak akan pernah,"_

_"__Begitu juga dengan kematian. Karena waktu dan kematian adalah teman dekat yang tak terpisahkan."_

_Sial—Ayano, mengapa kata-katamu begitu benar?_ Sesaknya dalam hati.

* * *

Gagalkah ia?

_Ya, ia gagal._

* * *

Hatinya sangat gembira hari ini. Bagaimana serunya mereka bermain di taman bermain dan bagaimana ia mendapat teman baru—semuanya itu sangat menyenangkan.

_Master_nya juga senang, dan ia tahu itu. Bahkan, pemimpin dari kelompok yang baru ia masuki ini pun, juga pasti senang—walau wajah perempuan itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan.

Sudah beberapa tahun lewat sejak ia terkurung di dalam tubuh karakter fiksi ciptaannya, dan sepertinya, baru kali ini ia merasa sesenang ini.

Tidak ada Takane, yang ada hanya Ene.

Tidak ada penyesalan masa lalu, yang ada hanya kebahagiaan yang baru ia cipta.

"—dan, kalian tahu? Tadi, dia juga—"

Seluruh mata memandang ke arah Kano, lelaki yang tengah asik berbicara itu. Shintaro juga nampak mendengarkan cerita lelaki itu dengan seksama. Ene memutuskan untuk mencoba mendengar juga.

"Huh—hei, lelaki itu… Apa ia melihat ke arah kita?"

Suara Momo terdengar, memberhentikan canda tawa yang sempat tercipta tadi. Semuanya hening melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk sang artis tersebut.

"Hah?" Kido angkat bicara, "Tidak mungkin, Kisaragi. Harusnya kita sekarang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun juga—karena kekuatanku." Kido menjelaskan, membuat beberapa orang kembali santai dan menganggap Momo hanya berkhayal.

Momo tetap menunjuk. "Tapi… _Danchou_, d-dia berjalan kemari!"

"…Apa?"

Seketika, suasana menjadi tegang. Mereka semua berbalik—menatap lelaki itu—dan Shintaro juga membalikkan badan, hingga akhirnya Ene bisa melihat 'lelaki' yang teman-temannya bicarakan.

Dan matanya terbuka lebar.

Ia terlalu terkejut untuk menangis, sementara hatinya sudah siap untuk remuk.

Di dalam dirinya, teriakan telah terdengar lantang.

Di dalam tenggorokannya, rasanya kalimat dahulu kembali tertahan—padahal sebelumnya telah tertelan.

Di dalam kepalanya, nama Konoha lah yang terputar dengan cepat.

Dan di dalam tangan lelaki berambut hitam itu, dirinya telah dihancurkan berkeping-keping.

* * *

dan waktu kembali terulang, peristiwa yang hancur, kembali disusun

* * *

"Aku suka,"

Shintaro tersedak teh yang dia minum. Konoha berhenti mengunyah _snack_ di mulutnya.

"E-eh…?" Lelaki berambut putih—yang menjadi tujuan dari ungkapan tadi—itu melihat ke layar telepon genggam Shintaro dengan tatapan sayu-sayu-bingung. Sedangkan Shintaro—ekspresinya jelas lebih parah.

Ene mendengus pelan, "Tak ada pengulangan," katanya sambil melipat tangan dan menghindari pandangan kedua lelaki tersebut.

Shintaro, sebagai _master_ dari Ene, menampilkan raut tidak percaya. "Ene, kau sedang _error_ kah? Atau kau bukan Ene? Atau kau mendadak menjadi semakin bodoh, hah?"

"Bukaaan!" Ene mengelak, "Seenakmu saja bilang aku bodoh… Emang salah, kalau aku bilang s-suka?" Ia bertanya balik dengan wajah tidak suka.

Jaket merah itu menggaruk pipinya. "Tidak, sih. Tapi—itu seperti bukan kau, tahu. Dan rasanya aneh(serta menjijikkan) mendengar kau bicara begitu," Shintaro berkata dengan sangat jujur.

"Heh… _Master_, sebegitu inginnya kah kau agar kuperlihatkan koleksi foto-fotomu ke anak-anak itu—Hiyori dan Hibiya—?" Ia bertanya dengan seringai di wajahnya, yang terlihat sangat jelas karena Ene mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar Shintaro. Shintaro refleks menggelengkan kepala.

"Awas kalau kau berani."

Ene tertawa bahagia seusai berucap seperti itu terhadap tuannya sendiri. Walau—oke, jujur saja—ia juga merasa aneh terhadap dirinya karena telah mengatakan suka dengan begitu mudahnya. Itu memang seperti bukan dirinya.

Tapi… Entah mengapa, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia rasa ia memang harus mengatakan hal itu secepat mungkin. Meski ia tahu bahwa Konoha sudah bukan Haruka yang akan mengingat hal tentangnya.

Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia harus melakukan hal ini sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Sebelum mereka kembali tak dapat bersua—sebelum mereka kembali tak dapat menjujurkan diri—

—sebelum mereka kembali terpisahkan.

**_-Fin._**

* * *

A/N: Adakah yang ingat saya? Saya akhir-akhir ini suka berkeliaran di fandom ini, loh :D #gakpenting

Oke, saya kelebihan semangat *uhuk*. Habis publish fanfik "**Sleeping Beauty**", saya langsung ngetik fik ini. Maafkan ide yang seadanya saja—

Barangkali ada yang bingung sama pergantian scene kedua dan ketiga. Disitu, saya menggunakan setting manga—dimana mereka mendapat 'Bad end', lalu di_reset_ ke waktu dimana Hibiya, Kuroha, dan Hiyori bertemu Ene dan Shintaro(Oke, yang ini bisa dibilang setting bikinan saya haha) dan mereka belum kenal Mekakushi Dan. Saya sendiri bingung gimana ngejelasin kekosongan di bagian itu OTL

Kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review… Dan, terimakasih sudah membaca!

-Wiwitaku.


End file.
